


Nachhilfe Am Freitag

by Nijin



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Brotherly Bonding, College Student Stiles, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Requited Love, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijin/pseuds/Nijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace und Ruffy sind mittlerweile Studenten, leben jedoch zusammen. Nach den Vorlesungen arbeitet Ace viel, um sich und Ruffy überm Wasser zu halten. Doch Ruffy genügt die wenige Zeit, in der er Ace sehen kann, nicht und er versucht seinem Bruder zu helfen. Eines Freitags macht er jedoch eine Endeckung, die ihn sehr überrascht... (ShanksxAcexLuffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mein Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine verruchte und verrückte Idee, die ich mit Maru-senseis Hilfe entwickeln konnte :D Danke dir! Gedacht war das Ganze, als ein One-Shot. Aber ich habe mal wieder versagt, und es ein Zweiteiler geworden :D  
> Das Ganze spielt in der modernen, heutigen Zeit. OOC hab ich versucht zu vermeiden (wer mich kennt, weiß, ich hasse OOC). Nur bei Shanks ist es mir alles etwas schwergefallen, aber ich denke, das passt so …..
> 
> Ich hoffe, es kommt dennoch einigermaßen gut an!

 

Der Wecker klingelte schrill.  


Ein junger Mann regte sich aus seinem komatösen Schlaf. Am liebsten würde er noch einige Stündchen schlafen.  


Ace tastete sich im Halbschlaf mit seiner Hand bis zu dem kleinen Nachttischchen durch, wo der Wecker unerbittlich lärmte und schmiss diesen um.  


Die metallene Wecker-Schnecke fiel scheppernd zu Boden und verstummte.  


Eine wohltuende Stille breitete sich wieder in dem stockdunklen Raum aus und der Sommersprossige döste wieder ein.  
  


„AAAACEE~“ hörte man plötzliches Brüllen, als die Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und ein anderer junger Mann in den Raum stürmte und dann auf Ace landete.  


„Uff!“ keuchte Ace und riss seine Augen auf.  


 

Ruffy lachte herzlich und hüpfte auf Aces Rücken.  


„Aufwachen, Schlafmütze!“ lachte Ruffy und hörte mit dem Herumgehüpfe schließlich auf. Er sah grinsend auf den tätowierten Rücken seines Ziehbruders.  


  


Ruffy hatte, seit er sechs Jahre als war, keine Eltern mehr. Seit dem lebte er bei seinem Opa.  


Bevor Ruffy zu ihm kam, hatte er ein Waisenkind adoptiert. Dieser Waise war drei Jahre älter, als Ruffy, und hieß Ace.  


So holte Garp auch Ruffy zu sich und zog die beiden Jungs zusammen auf, bis Ace 16 wurde und Nebenjobs übernahm.  


Somit wurde er selbstständig und Garp begann zu verreisen, da er ein Abenteurer war und sich im Bereich der Archäologie betätigte.  


Seit dem sind bereits fünf Jahre vergangen und Ruffy schaffte es sogar mit Aces Hilfe ein Studium zu beginnen.  


Sie beide besuchten die selbe Universität, so albern es sich auch anhören musste, doch Aces Lebensweg faszinierte Ruffy und er meisterte die Aufgaben, die Ace vielleicht etwas schwierig fielen, immer mit Leichtigkeit. Er hatte nie Probleme mit Ace mitzuhalten.  
  


„Ace, wenn du dich nicht beeilst, kannst du nicht mehr frühstücken und dich duschen. Du hast doch heute einen Vortrag in Geschichtswissenschaft. Shanks bringt dich um, wenn du zu spät kommst.  


Ace murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.  


„Ace~“ hauchte ihm Ruffy ins Ohr.  
  


Aces gesamter Körper erschauderte. „Ruf, hör auf....“ stöhnte er und presste sein Gesicht in sein Kissen.

 

„Du hast gestern wieder zu lange gearbeitet, Ace, willst du eine Massage?“ fragte sein kleinerer Bruder flüsternd.  


Doch ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, strich er mit seinen Händen über die festen Rückenmuskeln des gut gebauten, jungen Mannes und begann an den richtigen Stellen zu kneten. Mit geübten Händen löste er nach und nach, Stelle für Stelle, die verspannten Knoten und entlockte Ace zufriedene Laute.  
  


„Ich habe jetzt auch einen Job gefunden, Ace.“ verkündete Ruffy beiläufig und setze seine wohltuende Tat fort.

Ruckartig stütze sich Ace mit den Unterarmen am Bett ab und hob seinen Oberkörper, sah Ruffy dabei entsetzt an. „Was??“  
  


Ruffy schluckte. Er wusste, dass Ace so reagieren würde. Aber das war doch total idiotisch!  


„Ace ich bin achtzehn und, wenn wir schon zusammen in einer Wohnung bleiben, müssen wir uns die Haushaltskosten teilen! Dass Garp uns das Studium finanziert ist ja wunderbar, aber ich sehe es nicht ein, dass du dich nach deinen Vorlesungen an verschiedensten Jobs kaputtmachst. Ich will auch was tun, Ace!“ beschwerte sich Ruffy.

„Konzentriere dich auf dein Studium. Ich komme auch so klar.“ sagte Ace. Er sah sehr ernst aus, doch Ruffy ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken.  


„Und du? Seit du Sechzehn bist, hast du Nebenjobs, um uns beide zu versorgen. Das ist nicht fair! Du hast keine Freizeit, du hast gar nichts. Weder machen wir was zusammen, noch hast du Zeit für eine Freundin, noch für deine anderen Freunde. Hast du ein Glück, dass Marco trotz Allem noch zu dir steht, auch wenn du ihn immer versetzt... Ace ich habe mich entschieden!“ knurrte Ruffy.  
  


Ace stöhnte, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. Wenn Ruffy so redete, dann war nichts zu machen. Niemand würde ihn noch umstimmen können.

„Wo arbeitest du?“ fragte er, als er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen ließ und durchatmete

 

„Im „Dollar Love“.“ antwortete Ruffy lächelnd, sich darüber freuend, gewonnen zu haben.

„WAAAS???“ schrie Ace und erhob sich wieder. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte blankes Entsetzen.  
  


Der Jüngere zog eine Schnute. „Was ist so falsch an dem Laden?“

„Das ist doch der Laden, wo abwechselnde Partys stattfinden. Schwulen-, Lesben-, Hetero-, Techno- und Darkmusic-Abende!“

„Ja, genau. Du kennst dich aus, Ace!“ grinste Ruffy.

„Ja, ich war da schon mal.“ knurrte der Sommersprossige und hielt dann inne. Fuck! Das hätte er jetzt vielleicht nicht sagen dürfen! Denn schon schlich sich ein sehr merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf Ruffys Gesicht.  
  


„Du warst schon da?“

„Lange Geschichte. Fakt ist, du passt da nicht rein. Du darfst da nicht arbeiten. Punkt.“ sagte er und legte sich wieder hin.

„Ace! Was soll denn das! Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Und außerdem arbeite ich da nur an der Bar! Nicht als Entertainer!“ jammerte Ruffy. Ace konnte ihm nicht verbieten, da zu arbeiten!

„Wirklich?“ fragte Ace vorsichtig.

„Ja, sag ich doch!“ schmollte sein Bruder.  
  


Der Ältere atmete wieder einmal tief durch. „Gut. Dann ist es OK. Lass dir aber nichts andrehen, die sind da in dem Laden nicht ganz sauber.“

„Tze!“ machte Ruffy und krabbelte schließlich vom Bett. „Steh auf, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und der Kaffee ist auch bestimmt schon kalt.“

„Schon gut.“ lächelte Ace und stand auf, die Decke noch immer fest um seinen Unterkörper gewickelt. Er wartete, bis Ruffy aus seinem Zimmer verschwand und schnappte nach einem Handtuch und frischen Anziehsachen.  
  


Ruffy war so unschuldig, dass ihm sein Steifer nun schlechtes Gewissen machte.

Eine kurze kalte Dusche würde vorerst reichen.

Seine Erleichterung war erst einmal Zweitrangig.

Schließlich sah er heute noch Shanks.  
  


~*~  
  


Die letzte Vorlesung war vorbei.

Ace atmete erleichtert auf, als er seine Unterlagen in seine Mappe einordnete und aufstand.  
  


Die Studenten verließen Einer nach dem Anderen den Raum, redeten und lachten miteinander, froh darüber nun endlich nach Hause zu gehen und das Wochenende zu genießen. Schließlich war heute Freitag.

 

Ace fühlte bekannte Aufregung in sich aufsteigen.  


„Und? Bleibst du noch oder wollen wir zusammen los?“ hörte er seinen Freund hinter sich fragen.

Er wandte sich zu Marco und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ich bleibe noch.“ antwortete er und lächelte schief.  
  


„Shanks?“ fragte Marco.  


Ace nickte und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Alles klar. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend bei der Arbeit.“ grinste Marco und hob die Hand zum Abschied.

 

Er wusste Bescheid.

Ace vertraute sich ihm immer an.

Und es war OK so.

Seit der Highschool waren die beiden beste Freunde und hatten oft die selben Jobs.

So verbrachten sie zumindest viel Zeit miteinander, auch wenn sie selten zusammen ausgingen.  
  


Marco verstand Ace.

Auch dessen Gefühle zu seinem Bruder konnte er nachvollziehen.

Es war nicht einfach, doch trotz Allem stand er zu ihm und würde es auch in Zukunft tun.

Besonders jetzt, wo Ace sich entschieden hatte, einen Job aufzugeben, da Ruffy anscheinend endlich selber arbeitete.

Das bedeutete also, Ace würde in Zukunft mehr Freizeit haben und dann würden sie endlich mehr Zeit gemeinsam verbringen.  
  


Als Marco verschwand, machte sich auch der Sommersprossige auf den Weg. Er betrat den großen Raum, in dem Shanks normalerweise seine Vorlesungen hielt.  


Es war spät abends und in kürzester Zeit würde die Universität leer sein.

Das war gut so.

Jeden Freitag traf er sich sich mit Shanks, da es dann am Sichersten war.  
  


Er klopfte an der Tür, die zu einem kleinen Nebenbüro führte.

„Komm rein, Ace.“ hörte er Shanks sagen und betrat das Zimmer

Der Rothaarige lächelte breit, als der den jungen Mann sah. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Bestens. Wie immer.“ sagte Ace und schmiss seine Unterlagen auf die Couch, setzte sich dann auf den Tisch neben Shanks und sah ihn still an.  


„Nun, du kannst auch ruhig ab und zu etwas ehrlicher sein. Wäre alles OK, wärst du jetzt nicht hier.“ sagte der Professor, der vor Ace auf dem Stuhl saß, und legte ihm seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.  


„Shanks...“ gab Ace genervt von sich. „Lass uns jetzt ficken und wir reden danach, OK? Ich bin schon den ganzen Tag auf Hundertachtzig.“

Shanks schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann sagst du ihm endlich, was du fühlst, Ace? Du weißt, ich liebe dich und habe es gerne, dich, um mich herum zu haben, aber nicht so wie du es bei deinem Sprössling tust. Und anstatt die Zeit mit mir zu vertreiben, solltest du endlich handeln.  


Ace knurrte genervt.

Nicht das Thema schon wieder...

  


~*~

  


Ruffy lief summend durch den langen Korridor.

Er wusste, das Ace seine letzte Vorlesung bis eben hatte und würde ihn jetzt abfangen, um mit ihm gemeinsam nach Hause zu gehen. Bis er in >Dollar Love< anfangen sollte, dauerte es noch ein paar Stündchen, so könnten sie wenigstens noch zusammen Essen und reden.  


Er lächelte.

Sein Bruder war immer so lieb zu ihm, wenn sie die Zeit gemeinsam verbrachten. Er sehnte sich immer nach diesen Momenten, als gäbe es nichts Besseres auf der Welt.

Wenn Ace nur wüsste, wie sehr er ihn liebte..

 

Plötzlich erkannte er einen ihm bekannten, blonden Schopf auf dem Gang.

„Marco!“ rief er glücklich.

Der Blonde hielt an und sah sich um.

„Oi, Kleiner! Was machst du denn noch hier? Du hast doch Freitags immer einen kurzen Tag?“

Ruffy blieb lachend vor ihm stehen. „Ich hole Ace ab. Dann können wir gemeinsam was Essen, willst du auch mitkommen?

 

Marco sah erschüttert aus.

„Ähm... Das geht nicht. Ace bleibt noch länger hier. Er hat eine wichtige Besprechung mit Shanks. Es geht um die Seminararbeit und so, weißt du...?“

Marcos Stimme zitterte etwas.  
  


Ruffy sah enttäuscht aus. „Mist!“ fluchte er.

„Komm!“ ich kann dich mitnehmen, ich bin mit dem Auto hier, Ruffy.“ lachte Marco nervös. „Wenn du willst, können wir auch zusammen was essen!“

„Das ist lieb, Marco.“ grummelte der Jüngere. „Doch ich bin extra hierher gekommen, um Ace abzuholen. Darum warte ich auch hier auf ihn.“  


'Stur, wie eh und je!' dachte sich der Blonde, mit der lustigen Frisur, wie Ruffy das immer sagte, und seufzte. „Kauf dir einen Kaffee und setzt dich in die großen Halle. Das dauert, bis er fertig ist.“

Ruffy schmollte, doch widersprach nicht.

„Na gut. Mach keinen Quatsch. Wir sehen uns die Tage!“ Marco winkte zum Abschied und verschwand.  
  


„Tze.“ machte Ruffy. „Ich könnte Shanks fragen, ob sie die Besprechung etwas verkürzen. Den habe ich schließlich auch schon zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.“

Daraufhin marschierte er los.

Er wusste, wo Shanks seine Vorlesungen hielt, also würde er auch bestimmt da zu finden sein!  
  


Shanks war an sich sein Lieblingsprofessor und Tutor. Früher waren sie Nachbarn, bevor Ace und Ruffy in eine kleinere Wohnung gezogen waren.

Er liebte diesen Mann fast wie einen Bruder, auch wenn er Älter war. Er war ihnen immer eine große Hilfe, wenn ihr Opa nicht für sie da sein konnte.

Shanks war ein attraktiver Mann. Zwar schon Ende Dreißig, aber er hat sich wunderbar gehalten und viele Mädchen aus seinen Kursen schwärmten immer von ihm.

Was ihm weniger gefiel, war es, dass auch sein Bruder in den Mittelpunkt aller Schwärmereien verwickelt war. Die Mädchen zogen ihn mit den Augen förmlich aus, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging und das entging Ruffy nicht.

Er verstand zwar nicht, warum sie das taten, schließlich war er mit ihnen nicht zusammen, aber es ärgerte ihn unbewusst.  
  


Endlich am richtigen Raum angekommen, klopfte er an, doch keiner antwortete.

'Komisch' dachte er. Vermutlich saßen die beiden in Shanks kleinem Büro.

Er betrat die riesige Halle und lief die Stufen herunter, zu der Tür.  
  


„Ah...“ hörte er ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und sein Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Ace..?“ fragte er flüsternd.  
  


Ganz leise schlich er zur Tür und lauschte.  
  


~*~

  


„Heute bist du besonders empfindlich, Ace.“ lachte Shanks, als er über die Schulter des Mannes vor sich leckte.

„Mach...“ forderte Ace und spreizte seine Beine mehr, damit der Rothaarige mehr Raum hatte.  


Der Ältere lachte auf. „Nicht so ungeduldig. Wenn wir das schon machen, dann lass dich dementsprechend vorbereiten. Ich füge dir keine Schmerzen zu, nur weil du noch immer so jung und ungestüm bist.“

„Gnnn... Verdammt...“ keuchte Ace, als der dritte Finger in ihn hinein glitt und ihn von innen massierte.  
  


~*~

 

Ruffy verstand nicht, was da drin vor sich ging.

Warum gab Ace solche Geräusche von sich? Was tat ihm Shanks da drinnen an?  
  


~*~

 

„Nun gut. Ich denke, das reicht. Sonst kommst du noch gleich und der Spaß ist vorbei.“ gab der Professor von sich und zog seine Finger aus Ace. „Dann wollen wir mal.

Ace keuchte erleichtert und ungeduldig auf.

Seit heute Morgen, wo er durch Ruffy erregt wurde, war er sehr ruhelos und hektisch. Seine Vorlesung war nicht so gut, wie sie hätte sein können und seine Konzentration war die totale Katastrophe gewesen.

Er brauchte es endlich.

Jetzt! Sofort!  


Shanks öffnete seine Hose und ließ diese zu Boden rutschen, dann nahm er seine eigene Erregung in die Hand und beschmierte sie mit Gleitcreme, die er immer bei sich im Schreibtisch hatte.

„Bist du bereit?“ fragte er, selber etwas ungeduldig werdend.

„Ja!“ rief Ace und rutschte auf dem Tisch, bis er eine bequeme Position hatte. „Mach jetzt!

Shanks lachte.  
  


~*~

  


Ruffys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Unbewusst hatte er eine Vorahnung, was ihn da erwartete, doch er konnte sich und seine Neugier nicht zurückhalten und lugte vorsichtig zu dem kleinen Türfenster.

 

Was sich ihm da bot, ließ ihn sprachlos werden.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …..Nun. Ich sage dazu nicht viel^^  
> Blödsinn, Blödsinn....  
> Aber es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht :D  
> *knuff*


	2. Ja, ich bin dein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace und Ruffy sind mittlerweile Studenten, leben jedoch zusammen. Nach den Vorlesungen arbeitet Ace viel, um sich und Ruffy überm Wasser zu halten. Doch Ruffy genügt die wenige Zeit, in der er Ace sehen kann, nicht und er versucht seinem Bruder zu helfen. Eines Freitags macht er jedoch eine Endeckung, die ihn sehr überrascht... (ShanksxAcexLuffy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! OMG!!! Bitte tötet mich nicht xD Und habt einfach nur ein Kopfporno xD  
> Ich habe seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehr lange an diesem Teil geschrieben und war geschockt, als ich es selber noch einmal las Ö____ö.......
> 
> Ich hoffe, es kommt dennoch einigermaßen gut an!

Auf dem großen Schreibtisch von Shanks lag mit dem Oberkörper nun ein komplett entkleideter Ace, der ein gerötetes Gesicht hatte. Er schwitze und atmete tief. Seine markante rote Perlenkette trug er allerdings immer noch.

Ruffy sah, wie die Hände seines Bruders über die Tischplatte wanderten und nach Halt suchten, bis sie sich schließlich am Rand der Tischplatte festhielten.

Genau hinter ihm, stand ein, unten rum nackter, Shanks und sah mit glasigen Augen auf Aces Hintern herab. Seinen Professorenkittel trug er nicht mehr, ausschließlich ein schwarzes Hemd, das zur Hälfte offen war. Er hielt seinen harten Penis in der Hand und rieb diesen an Aces Pospalte.

 

'Was machen die da??' dachte Ruffy panisch und ihm wurde auf einmal sehr heiß. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er sah wie gebannt auf die Szene, die sich ihm da bot.

Plötzlich sah es so aus, als würde Shanks sein Glied in Ace einführen.

'Wa........??' formte sich ein Wort in seinem Kopf.

 

Er sah, wie Ace sich verkrampfte und laut aufstöhnte. „Mach...!“ keuchte sein Bruder, der mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf dem Tisch lag.

„Immer mit der Ruhe.“ keuchte Shanks und schob sich vollkommen in den Jüngeren hinein, der noch lauter aufstöhnte. „Hättest du den Mut gehabt, es ihm endlich zu sagen, müsstest du nicht mehr so lange auf das hier warten und hättest Sex, wann immer du es wolltest.“ presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, als er sich ein Stück aus dem Jungen heraus zog und sich dann mit einem härteren Stoß hinein bewegte.

 

„Unnnggg....“ keuchte Ace. „Rede keinen Unsinn.... Wir sind Brüder!“ stöhne er, als er sich den Bewegungen von Shanks entgegen bewegte.

„Ja.... Aber keine Leiblichen! Also ist es …. vollkommen... in Ordnung.“ gab Shanks keuchend von sich und plötzlich traf er Ruffys Blick und grinste breit.

 

Ruffys Herz blieb stehen, als er genau in Shanks Augen blickte und duckte sich augenblicklich, seinem ersten Gefühl folgend.

 

'Oh, mein Gott!' dachte er, als er vor der Tür hockte. 'Er hat mich gesehen!'

Panisch fasste er sich an den Kopf. 'Warum haben sie über mich geredet??'

 

Sein Herz fing wieder an zu schlagen und das mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, dass Ruffy dachte, es würde seinen Brustkorb sprengen.

Er hörte plötzlich Aces Stimme.

„Warum hörst du auf? Hey, wo gehst du hin?“ Verwirrung lag darin.

 

Alles in ihm begann zu schwirren. Ein warnendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und schrie, er solle fliehen, doch sein Körper rührte sich nicht.

 

Er sprang aus seiner hockenden Position auf, als die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen wurde und Shanks vor ihm stand.

 

Ruffy errötete heftig.

Verdammt!

Was sollte er jetzt machen?

 

Doch alles, was Shanks machte war es ihn stumm anzugrinsen.

Dann packte er Ruffy am Oberarm und zog ihn in sein Büro hinein, schlug die Tür zu und verschränke seine Arme, seinen Blick nicht von Ruffy abwendend.

 

„R-R-RUFFY?!?!“ schrie Ace entsetzt, rutschte vom Tisch und begann, panisch, seine Sachen vom Boden aufzusammeln. „Das....“ rief er weinerlich, „Das ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!“ Mit riesigen Augen versuchte er seine Shorts zu finden.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und Ruffy fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht.

 

Armer Ace!

Er musste sich schrecklich fühlen, mit einem Mann erwischt zu werden.

Ruffy schluckte - sein Bruder panikierte vor ihm, ein halbnackter Shanks stand neben ihm.

 

„Natürlich. Wonach sieht es denn auch aus...?“ höhnte Shanks und verdrehte die Augen. Er schritt auf Ace zu und griff nach dessen Handgelenk, brachte ihn zum Stillstehen.

„Lass los!“ schrie Ace und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

Doch der Größere hörte nicht auf ihn und zog Ace an sich, sodass dieser mit dem Rücken an seine Vorderfront gepresst dastand, entblößt und errötet. Seine Erregung fast komplett verschwunden.

 

„Gib es auf.“ flüsterte der Rothaarige in Aces Ohr. „Es ist zu spät. Nun bist du da, wo du innerlich schon immer sein wolltest und es ist deine Chance.“

„Nein!“ rief Ace und wollte sich befreien, doch da traf er Ruffys leicht glasigen Blick und sein Widerstand erstarb.

 

„Nun.“ übernahm Shanks das Reden. „Jetzt hast du uns erwischt. Was für Gedanken schwirren dir jetzt durch den Kopf, Ruffy?“

 

Ruffy schluckte.

Er fühlte sich unwohl, da ihn der Anblick von den beiden Einerseits erregte, andererseits jedoch versetzte ihm das Gesicht, das Ace jetzt machte, einen Stich in die Brust.

 

„Habt... habt ihr...?“ begann er, doch wusste nicht, wie man das genau ausdrücken sollte.

 

„Ja.“ unterbrach in Shanks. „Wir haben ab und zu Sex miteinander .“

„Shanks!“ entsetzte sich Ace und sah ihn panisch an.

„Freitags, meistens.“

„Hör auf!“ schrie Ace wieder.

 

„Jeden...?“ Ruffy schluckte. Darum kam Ace immer so spät nach Hause, am Freitag...

 

„Ace ist noch jung und kann seine Lust, die sich, dank dir übrigens, die ganze Woche über anstaut, nicht mehr zügeln, darum helfe ich ihm etwas aus.

„Was redest du da?“ Ace versuchte sich Shanks Griff zu entziehen, doch dieser verstärkte ihn und ließ ihn nicht los.

 

Ruffy blinzelte mehrere Male. 

„Wegen mir?“ fragte er nervös. 

Ihm wurde immer heißer und heißer. 

Er hat Ace schon sehr lange nicht mehr nackt gesehen. Und erst vor zwei Monaten hatte er diesen einen Traum, wo er Ace, wie Gott ihn erschuf, vor sich liegen hatte...

 

„Nein! Stopp! Das reicht!“ Ace war verzweifelt.

Er wollte nicht, dass Ruffy das erfuhr.

 

Doch Shanks stoppte nicht. Wie lange sollte sich der Kleine denn noch quälen?

Lieber jetzt, als später.

Und später würde Ace wieder alles verheimlichen und abtun, als wäre nichts.

Er liebte Ruffy zu sehr und hatte einfach Angst, dass der Kleinere ihn falsch oder gar nicht verstand.

„Ruffy, komm mal her.“ lächelte Shanks und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

 

Der Jüngere schluckte und gehorchte, zu überfordert mit der gesamten Situation. 

Er legte seine Hand in die von Shanks und sofort wurde er noch näher herangezogen, bis er genau vor Ace stand, der mit einem versteinerten Blick auf die Wand, rechts von ihm, starrte. 

Er hatte einen erschütterten Ausdruck in den Augen. Als wäre gerade etwas Grausames passiert.

 

„Und jetzt, pass auf, Ruffy.“ Shanks übernahm die Führung über Ruffys Hand und legte diese auf Aces Brust.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und sofort tat es ihm Ruffy gleich, weil er Angst hatte, etwas Falsches zu machen.

 

„Keine Angst, sieh ihn an, Ruffy. Schau, was du ihm unter der Woche antust.“

Er strich mit Ruffys Hand über Aces Oberkörper, berührte dessen Nippel, woraufhin sein älterer Bruder die Augen schloss und sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Shanks ließ Ruffy über die Haut des Sommersprossigen streicheln und Ruffy sah, wie gebannt, in Aces Gesicht, welches verschiedenste Gefühle zeigte.

 

Zurückhaltung half ihm nicht weiter. 

Ace wusste, dass Shanks Ruffy nun sein Geheimnis offenbaren würde, und wenn Ruffy bis jetzt noch nicht zurückgewichen ist, dann … dann... War es ein gutes Zeichen?

 

Ruffy fragte sich, warum er Ace so intim berühren musste. 

Er berührte ihn ja eigentlich auch so oft genug. 

Wenn er ihn massierte zum Beispiel und einmal in dem Traum.. Da berührte er ihn auch... 

Aber was wollte ihm Shanks zeigen? Warum machte Ace so ein schönes, erregtes Gesicht? Wo war plötzlich das Entsetzten hin?

 

„Siehst du? Nur ein paar Berührungen von dir und er will mehr.“ flüsterte Shanks und sah Ruffy grinsend an.

 

Ruffy verstand nicht ganz, doch das war nicht wichtig. Denn schon gleich spürte er es, als seine Hand zu Aces unteren Region geführt wurde und seine Hand über die harte Spitze des Älteren der Brüder strich.

„Oh, fuck!“ fluchte Ace und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, drückte ihn gegen Shanks Schulter.

 

„Ace...“ flüsterte Ruffy aufgeregt.

Das war doch Erregung!

Erregte etwa er Ace so sehr?

War es das, was Shanks meinte?

Ace war von seinen Berührungen immer so aufgeregt?

 

„Ja.“ sagte Shanks, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Dein Bruder liebt dich über alles und du treibst ihn in den Wahnsinn. Siehst du ja.“ lächelte der Professor und küsste Aces Schläfe, als er mit Ruffys Hand über Aces Schwellung strich.

 

„Aber... Das hast du mir nie erzählt!“ rief Ruffy mit großen Augen „Warum?“

Seine Hand zitterte und schwitzte vor der inneren Aufruhr, die nun in ihm wütete.

 

Ace öffnete plötzlich die glasigen, lustverschleierten Augen. „Du, Idiot! Wie könnte ich dir das erzählen, wo wir doch Brüder sind!“

„Aber, ich liebe dich doch auch, Ace!“ antwortete Ruffy fiebrig und sein Griff um Ace verstärkte sich dabei - brachte Ace zum Aufstöhnen.

 

Shanks ließ Ruffys Hand los und grinste. „Das habe ich ihm auch immer gesagt, aber er ist anscheinend ziemlich schüchtern, wenn es dich betrifft. Auch wenn er mir, ab und zu, eine andere Seite von sich zeigt.“

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Nun mach schon, Ace. Das ist deine Chance. Küss ihn!!“

Aces gesamtes Sein erbebte vor Lust.  
Er sah in Ruffys Gesicht, um nach Ablehnung zu suchen, doch er fand nur glasige Augen, die warteten...

Auf ihn?

Auf den Kuss?

Sollte er es etwa wagen...

Shanks machte einen Ruck, um Ace zu verdeutlichen, er solle den nächsten Schritt machen und der junge Mann schluckte.

Stöhnend beugte er sich vor.

Er hatte eh nicht mehr zu verlieren...

Also packte er Ruffys Gesicht sanft mit beiden Händen und drückte stöhnend seine Lippen gegen die seines Bruders.

 

Ruffy erwiderte den Kuss keuchend.

Er wurde auch schon einmal geküsst. 

Boa aus seinem Mathe-Kurs überraschte ihn einmal damit.

Doch das war kein Vergleich zu dem Kuss jetzt.

Es fühlte sich nicht einfach nur schön an, nein, es machte ihn glücklich, aufgeregt, sehnsüchtig nach Mehr und zufrieden gleichzeitig.

 

Der Kuss wurde irgendwann hitziger, leidenschaftlicher.

Als Ace die Zunge in seinen Mund schob und ihn somit zu einem Zungenkuss animierte, musste Ruffy schlucken.

Darin hatte er allerdings überhaupt keine Erfahrung! 

Doch Ace überstürzte nichts und zeigte es ihm mit langsamen Schritten, bis Ruffy mitmachte.

 

Shanks lächelte warm.

Warum nicht gleich so?

Die beiden Jungs waren schon immer ein Sonderfall gewesen. 

Ohne einer Mutter und einem Vater aufzuwachsen ist schwierig. 

Mit einem Opa, der nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien, war es umso anstrengender.

Die Jungs lernten schnell.

Besonders Ace war ein Überlebenskünstler, der alles um sich herum, sofort aufschnappte. 

Jedoch entwickelte sich seine Bruderliebe zu Ruffy zu einer Besessenheit.

 

Ruffy, der immer für ihn da war, der neben Garp seine einzige Familie, sein Ein und Alles war, der darauf scheißte, wer Aces Eltern waren... Vorurteilsfrei, herzlich, rein, immer dankbar und fair, immer für Ace da. Wie sollte man sich nicht in so einen Jungen verlieben?

 

Shanks liebte die beiden, Sie waren so besonders für ihn. Er würde sie nicht missen wollen.

Und nun schien alles endlich richtig zu laufen.

Sie waren volljährig. Sie waren stark. Sie waren den Herausforderungen, als schwules Pärchen in dieser Zeit gewachsen und würden allen Problemen trotzen können.

 

Als Ace damals plötzlich vor ihm zusammengebrochen war, weil er so verzweifelt war, wegen den Gefühlen zu Ruffy, musste er ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen. Auch, als er weinte und sich verzweifelt an ihn drückte... Wie hätte er den Jungen von sich schubsen können?

Er erinnerte sich, wie er ihn einfach nur tröstend auf die Stirn küsste, wie einen Bruder, wie einen Sohn... Und dann auf die Augen, die Tränen weg küssend... Und, wie verzweifelt ihn der Bursche auf den Mund küsste, als seine Lippen die von Ace berührten...

Eines führte zum Anderen und so endeten sie beide im Bett.

Shanks wusste nicht, warum er das tat. Natürlich liebte er Ace, aber nicht auf diese Art.

 

Seitdem kam Ace fast jeden Freitag zu ihm, um sich abzulenken und seinem Körper Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Sie beide einigten sich auf eine reine Sexbeziehung.

Shanks war zu dem Zeitpunkt eh solo und stand auf das eigene Geschlecht. Und es war ihm lieber, dass Ace zu ihm ging, als zu verschiedensten Partnern, die ihm vielleicht schaden würden.

Dies war anscheinend ihr letzter gemeinsamer Sex. 

Und dann auch noch mit Ruffy...

 

Während des Kusses unterbrach Ruffy seine Streicheleinheit an Aces Erregung und drückte sich stattdessen verzweifelt an seinen Bruder, ihn umarmend. Dieser tat es ihm gleich und rieb sich gleichzeitig an dem Kleineren.

 

Shanks grinste.

Die Beiden waren wirklich niedlich zusammen.

Trotz des lieblichen Anblicks, wollte er mitmachen und so strich er über Aces wohl geformten Hintern. 

Er hatte einen Plan. 

Die beiden mussten jetzt nur ebenfalls handeln.

 

Er leckte seine Finger an, bis sie feucht genug waren und führte diese zu Aces Öffnung. Er rieb seine Finger gegen diese und entlockte Ace einen Stöhner nach dem Anderen. Grinsend führte er gleich zwei Finger in ihn ein und stoß kräftig zu.

Die Reaktion war, wie erwartet, sehr leidenschaftlich.

 

„Ah...ahhh~“ kam es von dem Sommersprossigen. 

Er unterbrach seinen Kuss mit Ruffy und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er verdrehte seine Augen, als Shanks gleich beim ersten tiefen Stoß mit den Fingern, seine Prostata traf. Er kannte seinen Körper mittlerweile in- und auswendig.

Diese Chance nutzend lehnte sich der Ältere vor und leckte über Aces Ohrmuschel. „Zieh ihn aus.“ flüsterte er dem ältesten D-Bruder zu.

 

Ace nickte und lehnte sich vor, seine Lippen wieder auf die von Ruffy legend.

Seine Hände machten sich flink an Ruffys Hosenbund zu schaffen und öffneten diese in weniger als zwei Sekunden.

 

Der Kleinere schluckte, ließ es allerdings geschehen. 

Im Nachhinein freute er sich sogar darüber, da seine Erregung bereits zu schmerzen begann... 

Er hielt sich an Aces Schultern fest und genoss den Kuss, während dieser stöhnend seine Hose hinunter zog.

 

Shanks verschaffte seinem Bruder ununterbrochene Lustwellen, die ihn fast schwarz sehen ließen, gab ihm jedoch den Raum und die Möglichkeit, ihn, Ruffy, zu entkleiden. 

 

Ruffy fand das faszinierend.

Er kannte Sex nur aus Erzählungen seiner Freunde, aus dem Fernsehen, Büchern, Manga und aus dem Biologieunterricht... Würden sie jetzt wirklich so weit gehen?

Er spürte die Aufregung in sich immer größer werden.

 

Shanks bemerkte, dass die Anspannung in dem Sommersprossigen immer mehr anwuchs. 

Das kannte er bei ihm schon und darum konnte er genau sagen, dass der Junge kommen würde, wenn er so weiter machte.

Nun.

Dann sollte er kommen!

Mit mehr Druck massierte er diese eine Stelle in Ace und ließ ihn vollkommen kraftlos werden.

 

Ruffy stützte ihn, als er dabei zusah, wie Ace sich immer mehr gegen die Finger von Shanks drückte, seine Hüfte kreisen ließ und mit seinem ganzen Körper nach Mehr verlangte.

Es sah so schön aus, wie sich sein älterer Bruder bewegte, wie er sein Gesicht verzog, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, wie stark sich seine Wangen verfärbten...

 

Ruffy erschrak zuerst, als er etwas Feuchtes an seinem Bauch und seinen Beinen bemerkte. Doch da er genau vor seinem Bruder stand, war es kein Wunder...

Er stützte Ace, indem er ihn an den Schultern hielt. Ohne diesen Halt, wäre Ace nach seinem Orgasmus sofort zu Boden gefallen. Denn, er sackte erschöpft gegen Ruffy, küsste jedoch trotz Allem dessen Nacken und strich schwach über seinen Rücken.

 

Auch Shanks strich mit der anderen Hand noch immer über den Rücken des jungen Mannes vor sich, als er seine Finger aus ihm zog.

„Nun,“ sagte der Rothaarige lächelnd. „Dass du jetzt schon gekommen bist, war zwar nicht ganz der Plan, aber das stört nicht. Komm her, Ace.“ lächelte Shanks und zog den jüngeren Mann von seinem Bruder weg und schob ihn zum Tisch, bis dieser auf der Tischplatte saß.

 

Ruffy sah gespannt zu. Was hatte Shanks vor?

 

Ace schien was zu ahnen. 

Seine lustverschleierten Augen suchten und fanden sofort die von seinem Bruder. 

Er errötete und atmete tief durch.

 

Der ältere Mann schob Aces Beine auseinander und kniete sich zwischen diesen auf dem Boden hin. Warm lächelnd tastete er das erschlaffte Glied ab und beugte sich vor.

Ruffys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Seine eigene Erregung zuckte.

 

Um ein wenig mehr Show für Ruffy zu bieten, schob er seine Zunge aus dem Mund und leckte extra langsam über die noch feuchte und klebrige Spitze von Aces Glied.

„Ah..!“ machte der junge Mann. Er war nach seinem Orgasmus besonders empfindlich.

„Hmm..“ gab Shanks absichtlich laut von sich und linste zu Ruffy, der ihm, wie gebannt, beim Lecken zusah. 

Dann rutschte sein Blick an dem fast komplett entkleideten Jungen entlang zu dessen Bauch und er grinste.

„Ace, du Ferkel.“ sagte er, als er Aces Samen an Ruffys Bauch und Beinen sah. „Komm her, Kleiner.“ flüsterte er dann dem Jüngsten im Raum zu und Ruffy kam zu ihm, wie befohlen.

Grinsend legte er eine Hand auf Ruffys Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich, bis dessen Erregung genau vor seinem Gesicht war. Währenddessen massierte er vorsichtig Aces Glied.

Shanks beugte sich vor und leckte die Überreste von Aces Erguss auf Ruffys Bauch an und dieser zuckte leicht zurück, wurde jedoch festgehalten.

„Keine Angst.“ hauchte Shanks und leckte weiter, bis Nichts mehr übrig blieb.

 

Dieser Anblick erregte die beiden Brüder und der Sommersprossige wurde langsam wieder hart.

 

Als alles in Shanks Mund verschwunden war, sah dieser grinsend zu Ruffy hinauf. „Willst du auch probieren?“ fragte er und der Junge erschauderte, von der tiefen Stimme, die in diesem Moment so sexy klang.

Shanks griff, ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, nach Ruffys Hand und zog ihn zu sich runter, dann küsste er ihn und teilte den Geschmack von Ace mit ihm.

 

Ruffys erster Instinkt war es, von Shanks Mund zurück zu weichen. 

Aber Ace schmeckte ihm bekannt. 

Er selber hatte seinen Samen auch mal probiert, aus reiner Neugier. 

Sein Bruder schmeckte fast wie er selber, nur dieser besondere Nachgeschmack, der einem deutlich vermittelte, dass es Ace war, unterschied ihn von sich.

Er gewöhnte sich schnell daran und erlaubte es Shanks, den Kuss weiter zu vertiefen.

 

Ace keuchte, als er den beiden zusah. Die Hand des Älteren streichelte ihn immer noch.

Lächelnd unterbrach der Rothaarige den Kuss und strich einige Male über Ruffys Wange, bevor er zu dessen Bruder sah. „Willst du Ace ein schönes Gefühl bereiten?“ fragte er und sah wieder zu dem Kleineren.

Ruffy nickte.

 

Aces Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte. Was hatte der Kerl jetzt wieder vor?  
 

„Dann komm her. Trau dich.“ Der Professor rutschte zur Seite und zog Ruffy auf seinen ehemaligen Platz, bis dieser zwischen Aces Beinen kniete. „Versuch's erst einmal mit der Hand, bis du dich mehr traust. Du kannst nichts falsch machen, solange du nicht zubeißt.“ lachte Shanks und übergab ihm die Führung.

 

„Ruf, du musst nicht!“ sagte Ace hektisch und wollte sich von Ruffy zurückziehen, doch sein Bruder hielt ihn fest und beugte sich zu seiner Erregung vor, fasste diese mit zittrigen Händen an. Sein Gesicht, mit den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah so entschlossen aus, wie je zuvor.

„Hah....ngggh...!“ keuchte Ace, als Ruffy die Hand bewegte.

Wie lange wollte er das schon? 

Wie oft hatte er sich schon einen runtergeholt und vorgestellt, es wären Ruffys Hände?

 

Plötzlich spürte er etwas Feuchtes an seiner Spitze und riss die Augen auf.

'Oh mein Gott!' dachte er, als er Ruffy mit großen Augen dabei zusah, wie er vorsichtig und zurückhaltend seine Zunge über seine Eichel gleiten ließ.

„Uhhh...!“ stöhnte er, als Ruffy immer mutiger wurde und über die ganze Länge leckte.

 

„Sehr schön.“ hauchte Shanks in Ruffys Ohr und küsste seinen Nacken.

Ruffy konnte selber nicht mehr. Erste Lusttropfen kullerten aus seiner kleinen Öffnung und liefen an seiner harten Länge entlang, bis sie auf den Boden tropften.

 

Als Shanks sah, dass die beiden so weit waren, ließ er von dem Jüngsten der Zwei ab.

„Kommen wir zum Schluss, Jungs. Ruffy, leg dich mal auf den Boden hin. Dann können wir endlich weitermachen.“

 

Ruffy sah ihn verdattert an, nachdem er Aces Erregung aus seinem Mund entließ und erhielt dafür ein enttäuschtes Aufkeuchen seines Bruders.

 

„Komm schon. Und du Ace, kannst auch gleich dazu kommen.“ lachte Shanks, nachdem er Ruffy auf den Boden drückte.

Der ältere Student sah verwirrt zu seinem Professor herüber, doch dieser lachte.

„Neunundsechziger.“ sagte er nur und das reichte Ace aus.

Er positionierte sich dementsprechend über Ruffy und begann den Kleineren mit der Hand und dem Mund zu verwöhnen.

 

Ruffy, der am Anfang nicht verstand, was das werden sollte, begriff schnell, als er Ace an seinem Glied herumspielen spürte und sah.

Er keuchte.

Das war umwerfend, was Ace da mit ihm machte! Und da Aces eigene Erregung genau über ihm war, wartete er nicht auf eine Extraeinladung und begann seinen Bruder ebenfalls zu verzärteln.

 

Shanks nickte zufrieden und griff erneut nach dem Gleitgel. Er schmierte sich eine ausreichende Menge auf seinen Penis und positionierte sich genau hinter Ace.

 

Ruffy sah stumm von unten zu, als er an Ace leckte und saugte. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er zum wiederholten Male zusah, wie sich der Ältere in seinen Bruder hineinschob.

'Wow!' dachte er fasziniert. 'Dabei ist er so groß! Tut Ace das nicht weh?'

 

Der ältere Student stöhnte laut um Ruffys Länge herum und verursachte angenehme Vibrationen, die wiederum den Kleineren dazu brachten aufzustöhnen.

„Ace...“ stöhnte er und ließ für einen Augenblick von seinem Bruder ab, zu überwältigt von dem neuen Gefühl, das ihm so fremd war.

 

Shanks zog sich aus der heißen Enge des jungen Mannes heraus und stieß wieder zu, genau darauf bedacht, diesen einen Punkt zu treffen.

 

„Gnnnaaaah!“ stöhnte Ace und drückte sich Shanks entgegen. Trotz des heißen Gefühls saugte er weiter an seinem Bruder und massierte dessen Hoden.

Ruffy versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun, war jedoch hin und her gerissen von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot und von den Gefühlen, die in ihm durch Ace ausgelöst wurden.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und Ruffy hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Ace... Ace... ich … vorsicht!“ warnte er benebelt. 

Doch anstatt abzulassen, verstärkte Ace sein Saugen und bewegte die Zunge umso hektischer und mit mehr Druck um das heiße Fleisch.

„Ngghhhhh-aaaah!“ stöhnte der Jüngere D-Bruder. 

Er ließ Aces Glied los, um ihn nicht zu verletzen und krallte sich stattdessen in dessen Oberschenkel fest, als er von einer heftigen Welle der Lust überrollt wurde.

 

Brav schluckte sein älterer Bruder alles, bis zum letzten Tropfen und spürte seinen eigenen Orgasmus, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade Ruffys Saft probieren durfte.

Ein letzter kräftiger Stoß von Shanks und auch um Ace war es geschehen. 

Laut stöhnend, drückte er seinen Rücken durch, als er kam.

 

Ruffy bekam es mit und versuchte, wie Ace, an ihm zu saugen. Doch er verschluckte sich beinahe und ihm lief Einiges aus dem Mund.

 

Als Ace sich in der Ekstase seines Höhepunkts verlor, bewegte er seine Muskeln um Shanks herum - rhythmisch und kräftig - sodass auch dieser es nicht mehr länger aushielt und nach dem langen Hin und Her endlich kam.

Aces Muskeln melkte an Shanks Schaft, bis auch er fertig war und sich aus ihm heraus zog.

 

Mit müden Augen beobachtete Ruffy ihn dabei und sah, wie Shanks Samen aus Ace herausfloss.

'Wow.' dachte er wieder.

 

Ace stöhnte vor Erschöpfung.

Sein Hintern tat ihm höllisch weh, doch er fühlte sich so befriedigt, wie seit Langem nicht mehr. 

Entkräftet sackte er seitlich neben Ruffy zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Das Ganze war zu viel für ihn. Er musste es zuerst verarbeiten!

 

Shanks erhob sich und sah auf die zwei Jungen am Boden herab.

„Hahaha.“ lachte er glücklich auf. „Ihr beide seht fertig aus. Soll ich euch nach Hause fahren?“ fragte er mit einem breiten, sonnigen Grinsen.

 

„Ja, bitte...“ flüsterte Ace und erhob sich endlich.

Ruffy blinzelte und erhob sich ebenfalls.

 

Stumm zogen sich die beiden an und folgten dem immer mal wieder auflachenden Shanks.

Er amüsierte sich köstlich über diese Schüchternheit der Beiden, die wegen der Situation bei ihnen zum Vorschein kam.

 

Als sie im Auto fuhren, saßen die beiden aneinander gekuschelt auf den hinteren Plätzen und schwiegen.

 

„Ace, vergiss nicht, dass du heute zur Arbeit musst.“ erinnerte der Rothaarige den Studenten grinsend. Nicht, dass Ace jetzt noch auf die Idee kam, nach Hause zu kommen und zu schlafen!

„Ich weiß.“ kam es genervt zurück.

Shanks grinste, als er einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf und die beiden jungen Männer ansah.

Nah aneinander gedrückt saßen sie da, mit geschlossenen Augen und einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Nun.

Er hatte seinen Job getan.

Er fand es kein Stück traurig, Ace loslassen zu müssen.

Immerhin war es Ruffy, zu dem er nun gehörte.

Und die beiden waren nun mal für einander geschaffen.

Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, sie zusammen zu führen und ihnen wichtige Tipps, mit auf den Weg zu geben.

Und das hatte er.

Also war alles gut.

 

„Ich liebe dich.“

Hörte er Ace plötzlich flüstern.

 

Wow!

Ace traute sich endlich den wichtigsten Schritt zu tun!

 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ace!“ kam es zwar leise, aber wie aus der Pistole geschossen, zurück.

 

„Danke, Shanks.“ flüsterte der Sommersprossige auf einmal und Shanks lächelte.

 

„Kein Ding, Ace. Dafür nicht...“

 

-ENDE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …. xD
> 
> Alternatives Ende von abgemeldet:  
> „Danke, Shanks.“ flüsterte der Sommersprossige auf einmal und Shanks lächelte.  
> „Kein Ding, Digga!“  
> Ruffy dachte verwirrt, bevor er zufrieden einschlummerte: 'Ace ist doch gar nicht fett!“  
>  
> 
>    
> *lach*  
> So!  
> Ich hoffe, es ist niemand gestorben, vom Lesen dieses Kapitels?  
> Wenn nicht, dann ist es gut, denn es geht noch weiter.  
> Es wird, ein Sequel zu dieser FF hier geben, mit Ace und Ruffy :)  
> Als eine neue FanFic^^  
>    
> Ein Dankeschön fürs Lesen ;)  
> Ni


End file.
